A Night to Remember
by Weiner weenie guy thing
Summary: Based on an RP between me and my friend. Enjoy!


**A/N The next chapter to both BBFDE . . . ? and ACToDS will be typed soon. But this just needed to be made. It was based on an RP between me and my friend. Ah, good times, good times. XD**

**I obviously don't own Hetalia, because if I did, there would be so many characters that would have already made an appearance. Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

><p>It was a night to remember, not that they wanted to.<p>

It was after a regular, chaotic meeting being hosted in North Carolina when America, Australia, Canada, and he decided to go out to eat. Alfred had said that he knew this great place in a mall near by. After a car ride full of N'SYNC, dirty jokes, and an argument between a koala and a polar bear, they finally arrived at the mall. Alfred being Alfred, he forgot where the restaurant was located, and the group of nations spent half an hour walking aimlessly through the building. Alfred exclaimed that he finally found it, and directed the group into a restaurant called Dave & Busters. The place was almost packed. England ran straight to the bar located in the back.

They stayed there for a couple hours and then walked out completely drunk. While in the place, they played all of the games available. When they played the last game, America bet everyone that if he won, everyone had to streak through the mall. If he lost, than it would just be him. England suspected that the American just wanted to get naked. It was an intense game and after a few minutes Alfred jumped up and screamed that he won. He then led the group to the nearest place that sold trench coats. They were somehow able to leave the store with the trench coats on and their clothes in a bag. They walked to the end of the mall and Alfred counted to three.

He screamed a war cry and everybody threw off their coat and ran as fast as they could to the other end of the mall, laughing like maniacs the whole way. They got to the other end without a hitch, for a few seconds. Then they were surrounded by security guards and were escorted out and into a police car. They were read their rights, but unfortunately for the police in the front, they didn't execute these rights. In the back of the car, the nations were yelling and singing all the songs they knew extremely off-key. After an excruciatingly long car ride, they finally arrived at the station. The boys were thrown into a particularly packed jail cell. Luckily, they were given their trench coats back.

All the guys in the cell currently looked at the four being shoved into the cell. They were surrounded by big, burly men who happened to have a liking for accents(since they were in North Carolina, Alfred had adopted a southern accent to fit in with the region.) One man with a Hello Kitty tattoo on his chest had groped Alfred's ass from behind. He yelped and ran to the nearest corner. From the corner, he saw Kyle * break about five guys' noses, Matthew disappear, and Arthur make a small circle with weird symbols. He also saw this guy with a strangely elongated neck and an alien shaped head try and talk to Matthew, but Alfred suspected that the guy was the reason for Matthew turning invisible. He later found out that the guy was named Steve and that he was really nice(Arthur made the strangest friends. He even got Steve's number!)

Alfred also met a sickly looking fellow that looked like Ke$ha had thrown up glitter all over him. He was really depressing and kept going on about this girl named Bella and how he hated a guy named Jacob. It turns out him and Jacob were fighting over Bella and they both ended up in the cell. Jacob was the overly tanned guy who was shirtless, even though he had about as much body hair as Francis. Luckily in his stay, he met this really cool guy named Harry. He watched as Arthur gave Harry a lightning bolt tattoo on his forehead. Harry even paid him for it!

They stayed there the whole night. Matthew eventually reappeared and hit it off with this guy with a huge vocabulary named Damien. Kyle was feared throughout the cell and stayed alone all night. Arthur talked to Steve and got invited to Steve's house on top of a hill. Alfred and Harry talked about the adventures they had at school and tried to see who had the most interesting story. Alfred almost won with his story of how he got detention by taking off his shirt and yelled, "COME AT ME, BRO!" But Harry won with his story of how he and his friends got this student, who was actually a murderer in disguise, expelled and sent to death row. In the morning, France, Russia, Belarus, and Poland came and bailed out their respective boyfriends. The next meeting, the four met up and agreed to never speak of that night again.

* * *

><p><strong>If you can name all the references used andor who bailed out whom, you get a cookie(Hint: England and Canada rode in the same car and went to the same house) . Review please! They make me happy and excited.**


End file.
